Enquanto A Chuva Cai
by JBubbles
Summary: Numa tarde de chuva, tudo pode acontecer, até sentimentos inusitados entre dois personagens tão diferentes. Baseado em um episódio do animê.


Tudo pode acontecer enquanto a chuva cai. Segredos podem ser descobertos, emoções podem aparecer, desejos podem emergir. E um coração pode ficar confuso. Minha primeira fanfic, baseada em um episódio do animê.

Enquanto A Chuva Cai

O sino da escola liberava os alunos. A cidade estava escura e cinzenta, graças à chuva que não parava de cair o dia todo. Gotas finas e ininterruptas de água molhavam aqueles que andavam pela cidade.

- Ai, que dia. – gritava a garota enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, se proteger da chuva com sua bolsa.

Hannakogei Hibari corria pelas ruas de Akihabara para chegar logo em sua casa.

- Eu tinha que esquecer logo hoje meu guarda-chuva em casa... Ai, se eu não chegar logo em casa vou pegar um resfriado!

Ela já estava ofegante com aquela corrida e ainda faltava muito para chegar à sua casa, Hibari continuava correndo desesperada até parar assustada quando um carro passa por ela e a molha mais ainda.

- Hei seu mal-educado, não precisava fazer isso! – sua voz soava mais chorosa do que zangada, olhando para seu uniforme. Agora estava totalmente encharcada.

Ao contrário do que ela pensava o carro, que na verdade era uma limusine preta, voltou até ficar perto dela, abrindo a janela do passageiro revelando um rosto que Hibari só pensava poder ver em sonhos, um rosto de um garoto que ela se derretia só pensando nele, o rosto de alguém que ela adorava e amava. O rosto do seu Príncipe. o rosto de algu derretia todaaodaa sretia s

O rosto calmo e sereno do garoto parecia preocupado ao ver Hibari. A roupa colada ao seu corpo, os cabelos pingando gotas sem parar, e sua face vermelha molhada.

- Me perdoe, eu não quis causar-lhe incômodo. Mil desculpas.

- Er... Não tem problema... Eu já estava molhada mesmo... Você não precisa se preocupar comigo... – a garota engasgava nervosa olhando para baixo para que ele não visse seu rosto vermelho de vergonha.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo. Deixe-me recompensá-la levando-a até a minha casa para você poder se enxugar. – olhando novamente para seu corpo infantil todo molhado.

- Ah! Não precisa... Eu já estou perto da minha casa... Não quero incomodá-lo! – mais nervosa ainda ouvindo as palavras do garoto, ela já estava surpresa ao vê-lo na sua frente, e agora o ouvindo falar, ela não conseguia acreditar. Depois de tanto tempo finalmente vai poder aproveitar o tempo ao lado de quem habitava seus sonhos, ela não conseguia acreditar, parecia que foi tão rápido.

O garoto parecia gostar do que estava acontecendo, pois seus lábios estavam dobrados em um sorriso divertido, não tirando os olhos de Hibari, observando-a com intensidade.

- Mas você não me incomoda. Nunca. – abrindo então a porta da limusine – Vamos - convidando a garota envergonhada a entrar, até ela finalmente se decidir e sentar-se ao seu lado.

A garota que estava com o rosto abaixado, o levantou para poder admirar o do garoto. Seu rosto pálido, tão sereno, com seus cabelos caindo pela sua face, escondendo seus lindos olhos cor de mel. Ela não conseguia parar de admirar a beleza do garoto, e só agora, junto a ele, ela sentia o quanto era bom ficar ali, sentindo o calor do corpo dele. E mais envergonhada ainda, não podia negar que adorava olhar para ele, não podia negar que as batidas do seu coração estavam mais rápidas, Hibari não podia esconder sua satisfação, abrindo um belo sorriso. O garoto parecia ter notado que estava sendo observado, pois olhou para Hibari.

- O que foi?

- Ah... Não é nada não... – sem tirar os olhos dos dele, sentindo o doce que deles emanavam.

- Você deve estar sentindo frio, não? Está toda encharcada, minha culpa, eu sinto muito mesmo. – O garoto estava sorrindo.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu não estou com frio, e já estava molhada muito antes que você aparecesse.

- Fico feliz em saber.

- O que foi? – um pouco incomodada, pois logo após depois de falar, Hibari teve a impressão que ele a olhava com muita intensidade, de um tipo que ela nunca sentira antes, mostrando mais um de seus belos sorrisos bem mais próximo dela.

- Não, não é nada. Você fica mais bonita sorrindo desse jeito. – se afastando da garota tão lentamente e despreocupadamente que Hibari achou que estava enganada por pensar que ele tinha se aproximado.

Nesse momento, a limusine passou perto do café onde as amigas de Hibari se protegiam da chuva.

- Aquela era a Hibari? – pergunta a garota de cabelos azuis assim como seus olhos, sua amiga de infância, Suzumi, filha de uma rica família de Akihabara.

- Acho que sim, mas quem será que era o garoto que estava ao lado dela? – Tsugumi tinha longos cabelos pretos e morava num dojo sendo filha de campeões de artes marciais.

- Eu não sei, mas vocês viram a limusine onde ela estava? – Kamome foi a última que se juntou às garotas, vindo de longe, apenas por saber do segredo do grupo, deixando sua mãe com seu padrasto. Seus cabelos eram loiros, combinando com seus claros olhos azuis.

- Esquece a limusine. A Hibari andando de carro com um garoto enquanto nós, suas amigas, estamos na chuva. Não acredito que ela está fazendo isso comigo. – quando estava indignada, como agora, os olhos de Suzumi brilhavam como fogo.

- Fica calma. Vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo. – Tsugumi sabia que isso era mais um ataque de ciúmes da amiga, mas ela também estava curiosa em saber o que Hibari fazia, principalmente com quem ela estava já que ela não é de aceitar qualquer carona.

As amigas decidiram então responder às suas dúvidas seguindo o carro, a chuva agora parecia mais fraca.

O resto da viagem foi silenciosa, Hibari sorrindo agradecida por ter encontrado seu Príncipe e menos nervosa agora. Quando faltava pouco para chegar à casa do garoto ele se vira para poder olhá-la.

- Posso perguntar o seu nome?

A garota achou estranho que seu Príncipe não soubesse seu nome, mas esse pensamento foi muito rápido e ela não refletiu muito, respondendo logo.

- Hibari. Hannakogei Hibari.

- Já estamos chegando, senhorita Hannakogei.

E realmente tinham chegado em uma grande mansão que Hibari ficou olhando surpresa, a porta se abriu e logo que os dois entraram foram recebidos por uma mulher que recebera a ordem de arrumar um vestido para a senhorita Hannakogei.

- Pode me chamar de Hibari se quiser, não tem problema.

- Certo, estarei te esperando... Hibari. – se virando e caminhando para algum lugar que Hibari não conhecia da mansão. Deixando a garota suspirando ao ouvir seu nome saindo pelos lábios do garoto, de um modo bastante... Íntimo e carinhoso.

- Vamos. – falava a moça que fora designada a ajudar Hibari com suas roupas.

- Claro.

A casa era mesmo linda, a garota sorria admirada enquanto atravessava os salões daquele lugar, e seu sorriso ficou ainda mais largo quando a moça disse que ela podia escolher a roupa que quisesse. O quarto era maravilhoso, digno de uma princesa, e o guarda-roupa que a mulher tinha mostrado à garota era incrivelmente colorido, com vestidos de diversas cores e estilos. E, com a ajuda da moça escolheu um vestido vermelho, que exaltava o fogo de seus olhos e o vermelho de seu cabelo. De fato, Hibari estava à altura de seu Príncipe.

- Você está linda com esse vestido, Hibari. – comenta o garoto assim que entra na sala. Ele também tinha trocado de roupa, e para Hibari os dois estavam perfeitos.

- Acho que você ficaria mais linda ainda, se usar estes sapatos para combinar com seu vestido. – ele mostra a Hibari, um par de sapatos, vermelho brilhante, assim como seus olhos.

- Vamos, use-os enquanto passamos esta tarde de maneira agradável. – complementa depois de ver os olhos da garota arregalados. – Eu adoraria que você passasse esta tarde aqui comigo, por favor, eu te peço, fique.

- Meus pais vão ficar preocupados, e minhas amigas... Não posso, sinto muito. – enquanto Hibari falava, o garoto caminhava em sua direção.

- Eu digo que foi minha culpa, mas lhe imploro, fique. – abaixando-se para colocar nos pés da garota os maravilhosos sapatos.

- Pronto, agora está perfeita! – seu sorriso fazia arder a face de Hibari, a deixando ainda mais hipnotizada por aquele garoto. Corada como estava, a garota apenas concorda, incapaz de falar.

- Então vamos? – estendendo a mão para a garota e a conduzindo para outro lugar daquela gigantesca mansão que se mostrou ser uma ampla área de lazer, muito parecida com um parque de diversões, perfeito para uma criança. E Hibari parecia uma quando viu todos aqueles brinquedos juntos num só lugar.

Enquanto Hibari gritava e andava por todo, o garoto só a olhava, sorrindo. Mas não era o mesmo sorriso ingênuo e calmo que normalmente ele mostrava para a garota, era um sorriso malicioso, como se quisesse esconder algo por trás dele.

- Venha! – gritando, não se contendo de tanta alegria, Hibari puxa o garoto pela mão em direção a um dos brinquedos, o carrossel.

Durante toda a tarde eles se divertiram com os diversos brinquedos, gritaram e riram muito, comeram doces e ficaram juntos por todo aquele tempo. Saíram ainda rindo para irem a outra sala. Se divertiram muito e ambos estavam exausto depois de terem passado por todos os jogos e brinquedos, mas assim que entraram na outra sala, a garota notou que era um salão de festas, um salão só para eles e a música que tocava.

- Me concede esta dança, Hibari? – o garoto faz uma mesura e estende sua mão, olhando para Hibari com tanta intensidade que ela não tem escolha senão aceitar.

Assim que ela segurou na sua mão, ele a fez girar no salão puxando-a depois, com a ajuda de sua mão, para mais perto de seu corpo.

E assim eles ficaram, com seus corpos juntos movendo-se sob o ritmo da música, uma valsa bem calma. Depois de um tempo sentindo o calor do corpo do garoto, sentindo sua respiração acariciar seu pescoço e sentindo seu coração bater mais forte. Hibari sente falta do calor que sentia quando o garoto se afastou um pouco dela e segurando seu queixo, a fez olhar para ele.

Ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, sem perder de vista os olhos da garota, mostrando um sorriso que para Hibari era familiar, como se já tivesse o visto antes, mas não de seu Príncipe... Seus rostos já estavam muito próximos, seus lábios quase se tocavam, quando de repente escutam um barulho que interrompe aquele momento que Hibari estava esperando.

Há muito Hibari já não sentia tanta vergonha do garoto, mas depois desse momento ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer e estava mais envergonhada do que antes. O silêncio constrangedor foi quebrado quando o garoto a perguntou se estava cansada.

- Um pouco, sim. – respondendo ainda sem saber o que fazer.

- Então é melhor você se deitar um pouco, por que não tenta dormir?

- Eu não quero incomodar.

- Eu já disse... – pegando sua mão e a conduzindo a um quarto – Você não me incomoda.

- Que bom. – olhando para o quarto quando chegaram – Obrigada.

- Não há de quê. Durma agora, deve estar cansada. – a deixando no quarto e indo em direção a outro.

Do lado de fora da casa, as garotas tinham conseguido passar pelos guardas.

- Ai sua idiota, desse jeito todos vão nos escutar! – Suzumi estava com uma posse de "sou melhor que você" falando com a amiga que estava caída no chão – Você tem que ser tão gorda assim? Não é à toa que vão nos escutar, também com uma baleia pulando o muro. – colocando a mão perto da boca para fingir que estava abafando o sorriso malvado.

Kamome, com a roupa suja e muito envergonhada, se levanta com raiva e disposta para virar o jogo. Ela não suportava perder, muito menos sua amiga, por isso viviam sempre brigando.

- Eu não tenho o costume de ficar pulando o muro dos outros, por isso não sei faze-lo em silêncio e tão perfeito como Tsugumi faz.

- Você! Você não tem o costume de pular o muro das casas dos outros? Logo você! Com certeza não sabe mentir nem um pouco. Mas... – voltando a ter no rosto um ar superior – Não precisa ter prática numa coisa dessas para poder fazer. Eu mesma, por exemplo. Nunca faço isso, mas consegui ao menos manter a postura da minha família.

- Olha quem fala! Você está mais suja que eu. – apontando para a roupa da amiga.

- Ai, droga! Hibari vai me pagar por ter feito isso. – ficando totalmente irritada ao ver sua roupa linda, de primeira classe, suja.

- E isso é hora de olhar a roupa? Temos que encontrar Hibari e saber o que ela está fazendo aqui! – fala Tsugumi tentando, inutilmente parar com aquela briga, como já sabia. Mas ela se cansava dessas pequenas guerras que as meninas tinham, ela sempre acabava sofrendo com isso, com muitas dores de cabeça quando voltava para casa.

- É verdade. – tentando recuperar a compostura que mostrou para a amiga.

- Temos que encontrar Hibari, depois nos preocupamos com as nossas roupas. – querendo dizer também "depois acabamos essa nossa pequena discussão", Kamome também achava que seria mais fácil desse jeito.

- Certo. Mas não teríamos que passar por isso se Kamome conseguisse nos acompanhar, ela é tão lenta. – rindo para provocar a amiga. Suzumi queria logo sair vitoriosa.

- Ai, você não dá trégua!

- Ai, eu mereço. Vamos entrar de uma vez, por favor! – Tsugumi não agüentava mais essa discussão.

- Concordo. Cansei de ficar escutando as besteiras de uma certa pessoa. – Suzumi andava em direção da casa deixando Kamome espumando de raiva segurada por Tsugumi.

No quarto onde Hibari tinha deixado suas coisas, o garoto sorria maliciosamente, não estava mais com o rosto sereno, não tinha mais a expressão calma no rosto, até parecia outra pessoa. Seus olhos tinham perdido todo o brilho de antes, agora estavam com um misto de ódio e divertimento. Olhando para a mochila de Hibari, ele caminha até ela e tira de lá, Densuke, o presente do Príncipe para a garota, um patapi fofo que ainda não aprendera a falar, mas sentia tanto quanto sua dona, ele tinha sido posto na mochila para se proteger da chuva e ao ver o rapaz em sua frente se desesperou ao encontrar Crane.

- Fique em silêncio... Você não vai querer que sua dona acorde, não é? – rindo sarcasticamente enquanto o patapi gritava chamando Hibari, para ela o ajudar.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Os sapatos vermelhos que ela estivera usando a fizeram dormir, graças a um feitiço que eu pus neles antes de entregá-la.

Como viu que Densuke não respondeu e nem dava um sinal que iria fazer algo, impressionado demais, o rapaz continuou com um sorriso no rosto.

- É como naquela história das sapatilhas vermelhas... A garota queria tanto dançar com os lindos sapatos que a avó estava fazendo, mas a senhora não queria dá-los a menina, não até ela a ajudar. A menina, no entanto, contra a vontade da avó, consegue pegar os sapatos postos em cima do armário. Ela dançava divinamente pelas ruas com suas lindas sapatilhas vermelhas, quando de repente vê um anjo irritado aparecer na sua frente, ele diz que por desobedecer a sua avó, a menina seria amaldiçoada... Não poderia parar de dançar enquanto não tirasse as sapatilhas, e estas não seriam tiradas de jeito nenhum, deixando a menina dançando sem conseguir parar, triste.

Crane olhava o patapi, que parecia interessado na história.

- Depois de tanto tempo agüentando aquele sofrimento, a menina pede, implora para um senhor cortar seus pés fora. – seu sorriso aumenta. – Se fosse a única coisa que a faria parar de dançar, ela correria o risco.

- Com sua dona aconteceu a mesma coisa. Ela se divertiu bastante hoje, tudo o que ela sempre quis, e os sapatos deram ainda mais alegria para ela, mas eles também tinham sua própria maldição... Após usar sua energia se divertindo, ela iria dormir eternamente.

Densuke fica assustado, pelo que o pequeno entendia ele, se separaria de Hibari e não queria isso. Ele já estava ficando agitado e por um instante conseguiu se soltar das mãos do rapaz, correndo à procura de sua dona, a encontrando no quarto, deitada como as princesas dos antigos contos de fada, dormindo pesadamente. O patapi começa a balançá-la murmurando sons que sugeriam que ela deveria acordar, num lamento triste com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu disse que não adiantava tentar acordá-la. – fala Crane diante da porta, com sua máscara escondendo seus olhos. – Ela está dormindo e vai ficar assim, eternamente.

O patapi triste vai em direção do Crane batendo nele com suas mãozinhas, implorando para que o rapaz trouxesse sua dona de volta. O rapaz o pegou e o trouxe para perto do rosto.

- Não posso perder mais tempo com você pequenino. – desativando o patapi da garota adormecida.

– Agora ninguém mais vai nos atrapalhar, Hibari...

- Que casa enorme!

- É verdade, nem mesmo minha família tem uma casa assim tão grande.

- Uhum. – murmurava Kamome concordando. - De fato, essa casa é linda... Principalmente esses vasos aqui! – correndo na direção de um dos vários que estavam espalhados pela mansão. – Vocês viram como eles são lindos? – mexendo num deles. – Quanto será que este vale? Não fará falta só um deles...

- Você quer parar com isso?! Desse jeito eles vão perceber que estamos aqui.

Com o grito de sua amiga, a garota quase deixar cair o vaso, mas o deixa em paz com um suspiro, depois de grande esforço para não cair.

- Shh!

Em silêncio elas andam pela mansão, querendo saber o que aconteceu com Hibari.

No quarto onde ela dormia, Crane continuava a observá-la, mas dessa vez foi diferente, muito diferente das últimas vezes. Agora, ele só estava a admirando, não fazendo mais nada, só estava observando a garota de olhos vermelhos como fogo, ardentes, intensos, calorosos, dormindo profundamente.

Com um gesto, ele tira a máscara que esconde seus olhos. Desse jeito, ele consegue observa-la melhor, mas enquanto a imagem que ele via era calma, reconfortante, a dos seus olhos era um turbilhão de pensamentos que sempre passava por eles. Olhando a figura serena com seus lindos olhos cor de mel banhados em emoções, ódio, tristeza e até amor.

- Você teve tudo... Tudo, até o amor do meu pai. Eu fui criado para parecer com você, tudo porque meu pai não agüentou a distância que você colocou entre vocês dois. Você é inteligente, isso foi a primeira coisa que meu pai lhe disse, e por causa dessa das muitas virtudes que você possui, atraiu meu pai. Ele cuidou de você, você foi como um filho para ele, os dois sempre estavam juntos, os dois riam, brincavam, discutiam, estudavam... Faziam de tudo juntos. – Crane olhava para a garota, mas não era nela que ele estava pensando. Ele falava para alguém muito distante dali, mas que ele bem sabia que podia escutar.

- Meu pai te levou para diversos lugares, te contou segredos que jurou nunca revelar a ninguém. Te deu uma chance... A chance de ser seu filho por todo o sempre. Fez com você, coisas que nem pensou que podia fazer e se sentir tão bem. Ele deu tudo para você... Tudo... E você recusou. Depois de ter aquela vida... Aquela vida com meu pai, você simplesmente recusou a tudo, tudo que ele te dava. – sua voz saía cortada, de tanta raiva que sentia do Príncipe, se controlando para não gritar e não chorar.

- Você recusou a tudo que meu pai poderia te oferecer e muito mais, e foi para longe, muito longe, onde meu pai não poderia te seguir, onde nada que você não gostava poderia te afetar.

O quarto ficou num silêncio, esperando aquela alma atormentada terminar de falar.

- E mesmo... – engolindo o choro. – E mesmo com você longe, você o desprezando, desprezando o seu modo de viver e suas intenções, mesmo você o negando completamente... Ele ainda gosta de você... Ainda te considera um filho. Você, o Príncipe dessa garota, o inventor das Divas, a pessoa que eu mais odeio por ter roubado o amor do meu pai.

- Você roubou tudo que era meu, a minha vida, o amor do meu pai... Tudo. Por causa de você, meu pai me considera um lixo... Apenas porque não consigo te superar, mesmo tentando e tentando. Mas desta vez vai ser diferente... – abrindo um sorriso pela primeira vez desde que começou a falar. – Dessa vez roubarei algo seu, algo que sei que você gosta, admira e preza.

Andando calmamente pelo quarto enorme, indo à direção da garota que dormia sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto caminhava, retirava as luvas brancas das mãos, sua capa fazia um movimento gracioso até chegar perto da cama de casal onde Hibari dormia.

- Roubarei o amor dessa menina. – olhando para Hibari. – Roubarei o amor que ela sente por você. Ela também é a única que pode trazer você para cá, não é, Príncipe? – falando com desprezo a última palavra. – Se ela parar de te amar, ou amar outra pessoa, o que será que você vai fazer? Será que você vai ficar triste? Com raiva? Espero que sim. Pois só assim, você saberá como eu vivi por todos esses anos.

Apesar de falar com raiva, sua mão se movia carinhosamente pelo rosto de Hibari. Seus olhos com um novo brilho não perdiam a garota de vista. Sua voz conseguiu manter a calma quando falou de novo, estava mais baixa, muito mais baixa, até diria suave quando se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Gostaria de um beijo seu... – mostrando um sorriso e se levantando para poder ver melhor o rosto adormecido da garota – O que você acha disso, Príncipe? – mesmo falando para o outro, sua voz continuava suave.

Se inclinando novamente, procurando os lábios da garota, Crane continuava acariciando a face de Hibari com a mão. Ele já podia sentir o perfume dos cabelos da garota, seus lábios muito próximos dos dela, roçando um pouco... Quando se ouve um som vindo da parte térrea da mansão. O garoto pára ao ouvir o barulho de algo quebrando, virando-se para a porta e se perguntando o que teria acontecido. Seu rosto se voltou para o da garota, seu olhar se dirigiu aos lábios macios de Hibari, mas algo lhe dizia para ver o que tinha acontecido, e com uma última carícia na face da garota com sua mão, o rapaz se despede, desaparecendo na porta.

- Sua idiota! Eu disse para você não pegar nada! Agora todos já sabem que estamos aqui! Você não consegue se controlar nem um pouco! – Suzumi gritava para a amiga que catava os cacos do vaso que ela tinha quebrado.

- Me desculpem, me desculpem, mas... Vocês não viram como ele era bonito? Ele bem que deveria valer muito. – Kamome não conseguia parar de pensar que no quanto valia aquele vaso.

- Você não muda mesmo... Mas agora não podemos fazer mais nada, com certeza eles já nos ouviram. O máximo que podemos fazer é pedir desculpas ao dono e ir embora com Hibari.

- Ela tinha que ter olho grande... Bem, se fosse rica como eu não precisaria mostrar os peitos para os garotos pagarem para ver. – rindo alto para a amiga escutar.

Kamome não agüentava mais, desde o muro ela já estava com bastante raiva para ouvir mais da outra.

– Pelo menos eu tenho um corpo bonito para mostrar, não sou como você.

- O quê?!

A briga foi interrompida quando um vulto aparece. Crane estava tão surpreso quanto às meninas por se encontrarem. Mas elas não perceberam isso, pois os olhos do garoto estavam cobertos novamente pela máscara.

- Ora, ora, ora, quem eu encontrei aqui? – sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Você! O que você faz aqui?

- Eu que deveria estar fazendo esta pergunta. – se apoiando no corrimão da escada, olhando para elas com uma curiosidade divertida. – O que vocês fazem aqui?

- Nós viemos procurar Hibari, queremos saber onde ela está!

- Ah, Hibari, sim, sei quem é... O que vocês querem com ela?

- Nós a queremos de volta, o que foi que você fez com ela?!

- Calma garota. – saindo de perto do corrimão. – Eu não fiz nada com ela... Vocês não deixaram...

- O quê?!

- Seu desgraçado o que fez com Hibari?

- Eu já disse... Nada - sorrindo diante da raiva das garotas - Vocês nos interromperam.

- Vamos invocar as Divas. – falou uma recebendo a resposta das duas logo, cada qual invocando sua Diva.

O sorriso do rapaz fica ainda mais largo.

– Eu não acredito, nem precisei ir atrás de vocês. Parece que eu vou ganhar duas coisas hoje. Que sorte! Cérbero! – invocando o seu monstro que aparece do piso da mansão.

As garotas saem correndo em busca de proteção, enquanto suas Divas se esforçavam ao máximo para vencer aquele mostro. Crane permanecia próximo ao corrimão, vendo a destruição daquela bela casa, assim como as garotas, Tsugumi via como a luta estava difícil, Suzumi via como a mansão se tornara rapidamente em um ambiente de luta, já Kamome... Chorava ao ver todos aqueles vasos caríssimos caírem no chão.

A luta continuava, Crane ria diante da situação, a achando engraçada. As garotas tentavam a todo custo se proteger do caos que estava se tornando aquele lugar com a luta. As Divas não estavam numa situação muito boa, e foram jogadas nas paredes inúmeras vezes.

- Vocês conseguem Divas, não desistam, tenham força. – gritava Tsugumi.

- Precisamos de Hibari, desse jeito, iremos perder esta luta.

No quarto onde a garota dormia tudo estava em silêncio, o patapi continuava no chão e a garota ainda estava a dormir.

- Densuke... Densuke... – uma voz muito distante conseguia se fazer ouvir naquele silêncio. – Levante-se, você precisa ajudar sua dona. Densuke. – ouvindo aquela voz familiar, o patapi é ativado novamente e parecia perdido naquele quarto. Só quando seus olhos encontraram a figura adormecida na cama, ele se levantou e foi até a garota.

- Hibari... Hibari... – "Essa voz... eu a conheço. É a voz do meu Príncipe, mas ela parece tão distante... O que está acontecendo? Por que eu não consigo abrir meus olhos?".

- Hibari... Acorde... – "Que luz forte é essa? Ai, meus olhos doem!".

Na mente de Hibari, uma luz branca muito forte surge. Ela está lá, tentando se proteger daquela luz, tão forte que podia cegar, e quando seus olhos se acostumam com ela, a garota se surpreende ao ver, com uma mão numa grande e majestosa árvore, apoiando-se no seu tronco, com flores de cerejeira caindo entre eles dois, seu Príncipe.

Hibari grita o nome do garoto, indo em direção a ele, com um sorriso no rosto, feliz de encontrá-lo ali. Mas ao contrário da garota, Príncipe não estava com um sorriso, ele não estava feliz, parecia triste. E aquela imagem, sempre tão acalentadora, tão bela, se transformou de repente em uma cena onde o coração de Hibari sentiu um grande aperto. As flores já não mais caiam, a árvore perdeu toda a sua majestade, o gramado, antes de um verde tão claro e brilhante como esmeralda, viraram negros, assim como o rosto do Príncipe ficara ao olhar para ela, ele estava com uma expressão de desprezo no rosto, de divertimento ao ver que ela se sentia tão mal. Hibari, com a mão sobre o peito, cai de joelhos. "Não quero isso...", sua voz saía chorosa, "Não quero sentir isso...".

- Hibari... – a garota continuava a ouvir o chamado, e antes de despertar totalmente, num estado onde a sonolência ainda a dominava, a garota sente um calor por todo seu corpo, quando braços a agarram, a puxando para mais perto de si, os braços do garoto eram brancos, assim como a luz que iluminava Hibari.

- Você precisa acordar Hibari... Vamos, seja forte. Venha. – mostrando um sorriso para a garota.

- Príncipe... – abrindo os olhos e encontrando os de Densuke esbugalhados e tristes.

- Densuke!

O patapi fica muito feliz ao ver a recuperação da dona a abraçando com seu pequeno corpo, Hibari também fica feliz, pois conseguira sair daquele lugar, um lugar que Hibari nunca mais gostaria de voltar, um lugar onde sentia seu coração sendo dilacerado pouco a pouco. Aquele momento acaba quando os dois sentem um estrondo mexendo toda a mansão.

- O que foi isso? – pergunta a garota, confusa sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Densuke também estivera dormindo todo esse tempo, então não sabia responder para sua dona, decidindo então, os dois curiosos, verem o que estava acontecendo naquela casa.

Rindo da escada, Crane estava confiante que venceria, até as garotas começavam a pensar assim, já que a luta cada vez mais ficava difícil para as Divas.

- Droga!

- Desistam meninas, vocês só precisam me dar estes patapis maravilhosos.

- Nunca!

- Como quiserem... Cérbero! Ataque!

E a luta continuava, as meninas já não conseguiam mais encontrar um lugar para se proteger já que a casa estava praticamente em ruínas, e foi exatamente isso que Hibari encontrou ao sair do quarto com Densuke. Um belo lugar em ruínas. Mas ela se assustou mais ao ver Crane naquele lugar.

- O que você faz aqui?! Cadê o Príncipe? O que você fez com ele? Meninas! Vocês também estão aqui? O que está acontecendo? – Hibari estava se desesperando de tão confusa, e Densuke apesar de saber da história partilhava das mesmas emoções da dona sem poder contar a verdade para ela.

Todos na sala se surpreenderam ao ver Hibari. Mas ao contrário das garotas, o rapaz conseguiu esconder, mostrando um sorriso, tentando entender.

- Parece que você acordou.

- O que foi que você fez comigo, e cadê o Príncipe, me diga o que você fez com ele!

- Nada... Não fiz nada... A nenhum dos dois. – mostrando um sorriso que fez com que o coração de Hibari batesse mais forte a deixando confusa. "Esse sorriso... parece tanto com aquele que o Príncipe deu o dia todo".

- Hibari o que você está fazendo, vamos temos que ir. – grita uma das garotas, tirando a menina do seu pensamento momentâneo.

Vendo a luta que ocorria entre as Divas e o monstro do rapaz, ela invoca a sua Diva para ajudar. Assim que o fez, a luta começava a melhorar para o lado das guerreiras, e depois de um instante, ficou claro quem iria ganhar esta luta. Sabendo disso, Crane se aproxima de Hibari e olha em seus olhos, tão perto dos seus.

- É uma pena que tudo tenha terminado assim. Mas não se preocupe... – tocando de leve no queixo da menina e sorrindo próximo à garota – Outro dia consigo.

- Nem sonhando. – fugindo do toque do rapaz, fingindo desprezo, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que sentia Seu olhar voando em direção ao sorriso do garoto.

Crane desaparece, e então Hibari pensa novamente naquele sorriso, apesar de tê-lo visto nos lábios daquele garoto, ela se sentiu bem quando o viu, ainda sentia seu coração bater forte só pensando nele.

A menina se volta para as amigas e saem juntas da casa, onde fora dela, os raios solares lutavam para passar por entre as nuvens.

Na escola foi tudo normal, depois da chuva violenta do dia anterior, naquele dia fazia um sol bem agradável, onde os alunos se banhavam de luz na hora do intervalo no pátio.

As garotas se refugiaram em um local um pouco distante de onde todos costumavam ficar para conversarem um pouco sobre o que tinha acontecido ontem.

Apesar de o combinado ter sido conversar sobre o dia anterior, cada uma estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos. E Hibari ainda se perguntava por que se sentira tão bem com a proximidade daquele rapaz. Ela sentia o coração bater mais forte ao pensar nele. Ela nunca tinha se sentido assim, e estava surpresa por sentir-se assim por Crane, nem com Príncipe ela tinha estado tão próxima. "Não, eu estive sim próxima do Príncipe, bem antes de encontrar esse aí, mas é estranho... Eu senti que tinha estado o tempo todo com esse garoto e não com Príncipe, tudo por causa daquele sorriso... Mas de quem era este sorriso?"

Colocando a mão sob seu peito, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido ao pensar naquele sorriso e naquela sensação de calor enquanto esteve junto do garoto.

As meninas estavam paradas, sem fazer mais nada, só pensando, mas elas não perceberam que estavam sendo observadas, por alguém lá longe. O diretor da escola de Akihabara olhava fixamente para as quatro amigas enquanto falava com um rapaz atrás dele vestido como um aluno daquela escola, a distância entre eles era de total cordialidade.

- Por que você fez isso? – sua voz não mostrava nenhuma emoção, era fria e cruel, ao contrário da do rapaz, que apesar de sua freqüente frieza, na frente dessa pessoa, nunca conseguia trazer confiança em suas palavras.

- Eu pensei que poderia vencê-las... Eu achei que conseguiria tomar as Divas.

- Por causa de sua estupidez elas quase nos descobriram! – rispidez, era a única coisa que se notava na voz dele, era a única coisa que o garoto recebia.

O garoto estava ficando alterado.

– Mas pai! Eu achei... Eu pensei que conseguiria... Eu tinha certeza!

- Não me chame assim! – virando para ver o rosto do rapaz de frente, sua voz dura, fazendo com que ele voltasse à posição anterior.

- Se você tivesse certeza, eu teria as Divas aqui, e essas garotas não estariam pensando tanto como agora.

- Sinto muito... Senhor. – dizendo a última palavra abaixado numa reverência.

- Pode sair.

- Sim... – deixando a sala silenciosamente, deixando sozinho, o diretor da escola e grande influência política na cidade de Akihabara, seu pai, com seus pensamentos.

Caminhando para longe da sala de seu pai Crane passava por toda a escola podendo ver quem quisesse, e quando o sinal tocou, ele se aproximou de uma janela para poder ver alguém. Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos como fogo, assim como seus olhos, andava feliz, cercada por suas amigas, seu sorriso iluminando qualquer um que o visse, principalmente aquele coração atormentado, que a observava do alto, sorrindo após vê-la.

"Ainda vou conseguir... Ainda a terei para mim...".


End file.
